


a boy across the river

by realxeyez



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Not Canon Compliant, Suggestive Themes, Warden Jowan, this is from like march 2019 lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realxeyez/pseuds/realxeyez
Summary: two apostates, an early morning and a love that no longer needs to be hidden.(surana and jowan aren't the best warden recruits, but at least they're in it together.)
Relationships: Jowan/Female Surana (Dragon Age), Jowan/Warden (Dragon Age)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	a boy across the river

"you know, we can't just sleep forever."  
  
neri's tired chuckle tugs him back from the lull of sleep, a light rumble in her chest where his head is currently resting. he shouldn't be feeling as nervous as he is, being called out by neri but his exhaustion takes over quickly enough.   
  
"why not?" he manages to groan out, burying his face back into her chest to block out whatever sunlight that's slowly making its way into her tent, "ferelden can deal without it's precious wardens for a few more hours."  
  
she huffs a laugh, reaching up to drag a hand through his black hair, tugging lightly at the knots. he adores the domesticity of these moments- basking in each others embrace and pretending that they're just normal young lovers and not a pair of apostates on their way to save the world.

he's thankful for the time he gets to spend with neri because there's something so heartwarming about being able to kiss her in broad daylight rather than sneaking kisses in the corner of the library during guard rotation and trying not to get caught. all this open affection makes his head spin but it's all he's ever wanted for a very long time.   
  
"jowan-" she starts before shaking her head fondly, letting herself fall back onto the bedroll with a light 'thwomp' of her silken hair.  
  
"if alistair complains, just tell him the evil blood mage forced you to." jowan murmurs, tilting his head to lightly press his lips against neri's skin, just above the curve of her breast. he pointedly ignores the hitch of her breath, instead grinning tiredly when neri tugs his hair in retaliation.   
  
"i thought you wanted to sleep." neri's words come out as a sigh as jowan makes his way up, pressing butterfly kisses into her skin all the while. he can hear the amusement in her voice either way and his adoration only grows. it's not often they have a proper moment alone, with all the grey warden business and such, and _maker_ has he missed the sound of her muffled sighs.   
  
"later." he murmurs, watching as neri's eyes flutter shut as mouths her pulse point, stubble scratching at the pale skin. denerim can wait, jowan thinks. landsmeet be damned, warden treaties mean nothing to him when he's got all he needs right here. 

**Author's Note:**

> title is from 'alas, i cannot swim' by laura marling. i found this album during my da phase which was very detrimental to my health 
> 
> anyways was looking through my writing for portfolio stuff n found this. man sometimes i can write good stuff :]
> 
> surana/jowan supremacy! also ive never addressed this but my surana is called neri bc i liked neria but didnt wanna have the default name lol


End file.
